300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mudfish
Mudfish is a VPN service based in Korea that directly supports 300 Heroes in its list of games. It is a Pay-per-traffic service so the data you purchase for Mudfish will only get used if you play the game unlike other VPNs who expire after a month. The basic interface and setup of Mudfish can be quite confusing so this page will guide you on how to successfully use it along with its free trial. Registration # Visit http://mudfish.net/. # To the upper right side of the screen, you will see 3 text boxes for registration. # Input the appropriate information on the text boxes and click "Sign up for Mudfish." Download & Installation # Download the latest version of Mudfish here: http://mudfish.net/download # Install Mudfish like any other software. # Mudfish is a browser-based VPN and will install a TAP-32 Adapter. Once installed, you just have to run Mudfish as an Administrator and it will open a new tab on your web browser that will ask you to login. Mudfish Trial Mudfish offers a very little time of trial unlike other VPNs however you only need email verification in order to do so. Simply open the activation link sent to the email you provided and you will be given a small amount of traffic balance to your account (0.01 USD or 10 Korean Won) that could last an hour or two. Setting up Mudfish This part is a little complicated yet easy. You just have to follow a few steps here and there to tweak the VPN for gaming. Given that you have successfully verified your email, installed Mudfish, logged in and is now at the dashboard, just follow these steps to setup Mudfish for 300 Heroes. 1. While on the Dashboard, click "Setup" from the list of menus on the left. 2. Click Account then Edit Profile and make sure Expert Mode is turned on and click Modify. Turning this on allows you to easily know which Mudfish node to connect at for a better ping in game. 3. Now click on Program '''select '''UDP (Port 53) from the list of Connection Protocols. Most games according to the owner use UDP instead of TCP and it's faster. Select UDP from the RTT Checking Method and lastly, turn on FastConnect mode '''and click '''Save. 4. Now that it is successfully tweaked, you now have to select the game in which you want to use it on. To do this, click Item from the menus on the left and select Equip Items. You should be directed to all these games that the game supports. All you have to do is click 300 Heroes from the list of games. Since we already have 300 Heroes equipped and is no longer visible on the list of games, we'll be using Aura Kingdom as an example. This is what should appear once you click 300 Heroes. Just press Equip the Item '''and the VPN will connect to the server chosen from the Nodes section once the game starts. 5. Now that you've successfully equipped 300 Heroes, it should appear on your Dashboard. Click on it. 6. Press '''Setup '''so you that you could know and set what Mudfish server will the VPN connect on. 7. Normally, the '''Setup tab shows you the best servers you can choose from to achieve a good ping in the game represented by the RTT Avg. The lower the RTT Std '''is, the higher chance you'll get the same amount of ping as shown on the '''RTT Avg. However it is unlikely shown if it's your first time using the program so there is a probability you won't be seeing the recommended paths yet. . The only thing you need to do on this step so far is to select a "Mudfish Node" (servers) in which you want to connect at and click Save.' '''Mudfish should then connect to the selected server once the equipped game starts and you'll get a different amount of ping! Knowing which server to connect at People wouldn't know what server is the best just by looking at the locations alone. To further inspect which server will give you the best ping in game, you have to press the '''Magnifying Glass '''icon to the right of the server name. A new browser window should pop up. This will show you information regarding all the servers available to be connected at. First of all, you have to click '''User <-> Node only. '''This option will show you which server offers the best ping to '''your location.' You have to press the two small black arrows beside the Score column in order to sort them from the lowest to highest. Score '''usually represents the ping you get from that server. As you can see, '''SG Asia (Singapore - OneAsiaHost) 2 has the lowest score on my end, meaning we'll get around 79 ping if we connect to it. Next, you have to press Node <-> Dest. Server only. You basically have to do the same thing you did with the one above by clicking the two black arrows on the score column to sort them from least to greatest. As you can see from the image below, this one shows the ping of the servers nearest to the game server '''which is in China and they all have very low scores (ping). Now that you have seen the servers nearest to the game server, you just have to find a server from '''Node <-> Dest. Server only. that can also be seen at User <-> Node only. 'with a low score. So in our case, '''SG Asia (Singapore - OneAsiaHost) 2 '(from '''User <-> Node only) has 79 score on our end. And when we look at Node <-> Dest. Server only., we also see SG Asia (Singapore - OneAsiaHost) 2 '''in it and it has a relatively low score so we pick that one up since it offers a good ping to both you and the game server. '''NOTE: Please be warned that the servers of 300 Heroes are all located on different locations in China/Hong Kong so what you might see here in the list of servers may offer different pings on other game servers. I may only suggest to keep trying to see which one is the best for your server. An example of this is I use HK Asia (Hong Kong - Aliyun) on the Nanoha server and get 50 ping. But when I connect to the Mikasa server using the same Mudfish node, I get 212 ping so more or less this section is just a guide to know which servers are the ones needed to be connected at. NOTE 2: There are still some stuffs I haven't figured out such as the Traffic '''column but if you see something red on the '''System Load '''column, don't use that node. Advanced Mode Now that we have talked about on knowing what server to connect at, there is an "Advanced Mode" where you can connect to two nodes at once, more like a relay of connection. I personally haven't used this one much as I live nearer the game servers but this could possibly help people who live far away. If you go back to the '''Setup tab, you should see Advanced Mode just below Basic Mode '''and this one lets you connect to two Mudfish nodes. As an example from the image below, you would be connecting first to '''SG Asia (Singapore - OneAsiaHost) 2, '''being the one with the lowest score to you and then to '''CN Asia (Beijing - Aliyun), '''being the one with the lowest score to the game server. Knowing what servers to pick from is also the same method as stated in the ''Knowing which server to connect at'' section. Another example would be if you live in the US, you connect first to a US Server that has a good connection to a server in Asia that has a good connection to the game servers. Buying Mudfish Credits If Mudfish has been proved useful for you and want to keep using it, you could purchase Mudfish Credits to have more traffic balance. Mudfish could be considered one of the cheapest VPNs out there with a personal experience of $5 lasting for nearly 6 months (only playing 300 Heroes). To purchase Mudfish Credits, you have to: 1. Press '''Credit and then Buy from the menu on the left in the Dashboard. 2. You should be presented with a choice of payment method, what amount, and currency to use (currently set to default on Korean Won). 3. Press Buy and you should be taken for checkout. 4. You should be getting your Mudfish credits once payment has been done and you can start using the VPN for a long time. If anyone has questions, feel free to leave comments on this page and I will try to answer them. Have fun playing 300 Heroes!